This Girl
by Myu Amagi
Summary: Disaat ia terpaksa membiarkan kehidupan sempurnanya terkontaminasi dengan kehidupan seorang gadis aneh dan maniak olahraga. Udah baca ajaa wkwk fic iseng-iseng dan gajanji bakal update cepet :( Tapi itulah gunanya follow dan favorite cerita ini! :3 :3


Hai hai! Hahaha Myu Amagi disini!

Ini cerita baru dari Myu. Yah itung-itung sekalian ngebahas mata pelajaran yang myu suka banget diluar pelajaran eksak hehe. Olahraga! Yey!

Tentang fic Sebuah Takdir, maaf banget epilognya blm bisa dipost. Ada kesalahan teknis yg ngebuat format ceritanya berantakan dan Myu males bgt ngeditnya -,- jadi udah ditaro gitu aja wkwkw males ngeditnya lagi ._. yaudah ini chapter 1nya ya! Maaf kalo rada gimana gitu, yak maklumlah ini buat pengisi waktu luang aja .

Sip, silahkan membaca!

* * *

 **This Girl**

.

.

.

 _Everything seems so interesting since you walked into my life._

.

 **`Normal (POV)`**

Hari yang terlihat cerah ini tidak mungkin dilewatkan begitu saja oleh lelaki berambut hitam legam yang satu ini. Ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan percaya diri. Tentu saja!

Ia kaya, tampan, dan cerdas di berbagai bidang. Memang terasa tidak adil bahwa ia memiliki segalanya, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Seperti sekarang. Para wanita yang memujanya sudah berkerumun di pinggir koridor saat ia baru menginjakkan kaki disana. Langkahnya menuju loker miliknya.

Saat lokernya dibuka, sudah terlihat banyak coklat dan berbagai hadiah dibungkus warna-warni. Namun saat ia hendak menaruh buku yang sedaritadi ia bawa, sebuah tepukan kecil mengenai pundaknya.

"Oit, lokermu penuh lagi?" tebak temannya sembari mengintip.

"Yeah, padahal tidak ada acara istimewa apapun,"

"Heh, orang seperti kita itu istimewa. Jadi tak perlu hari istimewa untuk mendapat hadiah,"

"Hm. Gray, ambil saja sesukamu. Tidak, bawa saja semuanya. Kau suka cokelat kan"

"Siaaaap! Jangan nyesel loh ya, hahaha" ujar temannya yang ternyata bernama Gray. "Eh iya, tadi dicariin sama Pak Harris."

Si pemilik rambut hitam menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau yakin dia mencariku?"

Gray mengangguk santai, masih sibuk memindahkan cokelat ke lokernya. Trent tampak menimbang-nimbang dan melirik jam tangannya gelisah. 5 menit lagi waktu pelajaran akan dimulai. Ia tidak ingin mengundur urusan dengan gurunya karena jika Pak Harris memanggilmu, itu artinya kau harus menemuinya saat itu juga.

"Kau duluan saja ke kelas, aku mau ke ruang guru dulu," pamitnya.

"Tenang saja, mungkin ia memberi sebuah kabar gembira padamu. Seperti biasa," Gray berkedip.

Trent menghiraukan perkataan temannya dan langsung beranjak pergi darisana. Menuju ruang guru yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat penyimpanan loker. Ia sedikit bertanya-tanya urusan apa yang membuat Pak Harris, wali kelasnya, mendadak memanggilnya pagi ini?

.

"Trent! Kemarilah!" seru seorang guru saat melihat Trent melewati pintu ruangannya. Yang dipanggil pun mempercepat langkahnya. "Ada apa ya, pak?"

"Jadi saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa mulai hari ini kamu tidak usah menggantikan saya untuk mengajar kelas 2," ujar Pak Harris tanpa basa basi.

"Kenapa begitu mendadak? Apakah saya melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Anak jenius sepertimu tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan,"

Trent diam menunggu perkataan guru selanjutnya.

"Tapi saya ingin kamu mengajari anak ini. Saya ingin ia bisa lulus dan dapat meraih nilai yang baik di tes perguruan tinggi." Ia menyodorkan sebuah map biru.

"Hanya satu orang kan, pak? Saya sanggup kok melakukannya sambil membantu mengajar," ujar Trent percaya diri.

"Tidak perlu. Dengan kamu berhasil membuat perubahan pada nilai anak itu, sama saja kamu telah membantu bapak mengajar. Lagipula dia sepantaran denganmu,"

Penasaran, Trent akhirnya membuka map biru tersebut dan membaca rapor dan identitas calon muridnya.

"Claire..? Nilainya sangat rendah sekali. Kenapa tidak dipindahkan ke sekolah lain saja?"

Pak Harris membuang nafas panjang. "Menurut pertimbangan para guru, jika hal itu dilakukan, _rating_ kita akan turun. Orang-orang akan mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa kita tidak bisa mengasah sebuah _batu_."

"... baiklah saya akan melakukannya," ujarnya menerima perintah dari guru tersebut.

"Bagus, karena apabila kau berhasil, aku akan lebih mempermudahmu untuk masuk ke Harvard, oke?" Trent mengangguk patuh. Ia pun pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Oh, Trent," Merasa namanya terpanggil, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke Pak Harris.

"Aku telah memindahkan Claire ke kelasmu untuk mempermudahmu untuk mengajarnya. Baik-baiklah padanya,"

Sejenak, Trent terdiam di tempatnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk patuh dan beranjak menjauh darisana.

.

.

 **`Trent (POV)`**

"Jadi begitu? Hahaha! Menarik sekali! Boleh kulihat isi map itu?" kata Gray setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita dariku. "Lihat saja sendiri,"

Gray pun meraih map biru yang ada di atas mejaku dan membacanya perlahan. "Pak Harris tumben sekali kan, memberi tugas gampang seperti itu. Mengajar seorang saja, wanita pula. Pasti sangat gampang karena dia pasti termasuk dari salah satu fans-ku,"

"Ck, ck, pede sekali. Aku kenal betul cewek yang satu ini," ia menaruh map tersebut dengan lembaran identitas Claire diatasnya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk foto yang ada disana.

"Ini, si pirang. Kau tidak mengenal wajahnya sama sekali?"

"Tidak,"

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

Gray menghela nafas. "Mary,"

 _Aih, ia memanggil Mary, perempuan paling kutu buku di sekolah ini._

"Apakah kau kenal dia?" Gray menunjuk foto Claire.

"Ten-tentu saja aku mengenalnya. D-dia olahragawati. Juga at-atlit voli yang m-memiliki julukan 'petir penembus pertahanan',"

 _Hah? Petir penembus pertahanan? Julukan apa itu? Aneh._

"Terima kasih, Mary. Kau boleh pergi," ujar Gray tersenyum, senjata andalannya memikat hati wanita. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak perlu informasi tersebut,"

"Hey, mungkin setahun ini kau akan selalu bersamanya, jadi kau harus tahu tentangnya walaupun cuma sedikit. Lagipula ia cantik, atau manis? Hm, keduanya mungkin?" gumamnya.

"Yaudah sana kau saja yang tutor-in dia," kataku rada sebal. Iyalah jelas-jelas dia kayak mihak ke kubu Claire. Puh.

" _Speak of the devil_ ," mataku langsung mengarah ke pintu kelas dan mendapati sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang. Ia mengikat rambutnya.

Wanita itu menatapku. Kemudian berjalan tegak dan cepat ke bangku kosong sebelahku yang terletak di pinggir dekat jendela. Menaruh buku dan alat tulisnya asal-asalan, dan langsung memegang sisi mejaku dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya masih menatapku.

Apa-apaan dia melihatku datar begitu?

"Ah, wajahmu tidak terlihat seperti orang pintar, tidak juga tampan."

Kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya barusan membuatku tercengang. Bahkan sekarang murid seisi kelas memandanginya.

"Aku Claire, tolong bantu aku belajar. Tapi sejak kau telah menjadi guru tutor-ku, aku akan menyerahkan ini," ia menaruh sebuah kertas berisi.. tunggu dulu. Apa ini?

Senin, Rabu, Kamis, latihan voli di sekolah. Hari Selasa renang. Hari Jumat latih panjat tebing Mother's Hill. Sabtu ice-skate.

 _Seriously_? Ini dari Senin sampai Sabtu jadwal dia sepulang sekolah olahraga semua? Itu fisik manusia apa banteng?

"Apa ini?" desisku tajam.

"Kau bisa baca, kan? Itu jadwalku seminggu penuh. Senin-Sabtu aku banyak kegiatan. Jika mau tutor hari Minggu, aku tidak bisa. Berhubung itu adalah hari wajib libur bagi warga negara seluruh dunia, kan?"

Aku bisa mendengar Gray sedikit tertawa sebelum ia menahannya lagi.

"Heh, apa-apaan kau ini? Siapa kau? Berani sekali berbicara seperti itu pada prince Trent!" seru Popuri, menatap tajam Claire.

Claire balas menatap Popuri lekat-lekat. Menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan dingin. "Memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa lihat-lihat? Tidak boleh memangnya? Siapa kau melarangku untuk berbicara seperti itu padanya? Apakah kau pacarnya?"

Wanita pirang ini langsung menatapku. "Apakah dia pacarmu?" ia menunjuk ke arah Popuri

"Bukan,"

Ia tersenyum pendek. "Berterima kasihlah padaku nanti, kau jadi bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berharga dibandingkan membela dia,"

"Minggir," Tangannya menggeser tubuh Popuri tanpa bersusah payah. Langkahnya cepat, secepat anak-anak kelas membuka jalan untuknya.

Popuri dan yang lainnya terlihat shock karena baru kali ini ada yang menggertak murid semanis Popuri. Teman sekawanan Popuri pun langsung menghampirinya, mencoba menghiburnya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Gray menghentikkan jarinya di depanku. "Bagaimana? Dia wanita yang menarik, bukan?" Bibirku tersungging tipis, setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Apakah kau terima diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya? Apa kau tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Baru tersadar kejadian yang barusan terjadi ini sangatlah menarik. Walaupun sepertinya sedikit menyusahkan. Berhadapan dengan wanita yang tidak menganggapku menarik sama sekali. Haha, seandainya kau tahu tatapannya tadi saat ia melihatku. Flat!

Tapi itulah yang membuat adrenalinku bangkit untuk menaklukkannya. Menaklukkan Claire.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan caraku sendiri. Mau bertaruh sesuatu?"

Gray yang sepertinya mengerti ucapanku, langsung menyodorkan tangannya. "Deal?"

Tanganku menjabat balik tangan Gray. Arti telah terbentuknya suatu kesepakatan.

"Deal."

* * *

Yahooooo~ Rada pendek ya ceritanya? Wis rapopo lah masih awal-awal wkwk

Yaudah ikutin terus yaa cerita ini .

-Myu Amagi-


End file.
